Hidden
by Serenity Madison
Summary: Usagi’s been seeing her boyfriend Tai for a few months now. But when visions of a greater love start emerging and, unexpected feelings emerge for a friend. Will Tai still be her one and only. Will she come to grips with what her boyfriend has been doing
1. Hidden : Hidden prince

I don't own sailor moon or any other characters from this show or others. Standard disclaimers.  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Hidden Prince, Sheltered pain  
  
"Confined in a box not allowed to live.  
  
Never experiencing love, friendship, being wanted.  
  
Watching fictional accounts as T.V portrays them,  
  
Living experiencing' knowing, nothing beyond it's flat views, and one dimensional tutelage.  
  
But will I ever be free to know love, happiness, learn and experience all life had to offer.  
  
I feel alone. Like my life is empty a part forever at a time yearning for a feeling a person.  
  
When I find my prince life will change I'll be taken away from my pain and suffering.  
  
And where ever the two of us are time will stand in awe at our bright love.  
  
My unknown prince, I will be free."  
  
Usagi looked at the poem that she had only written a month ago amongst the trouble her and her current boyfriend were having. But she knew the poem wasn't about him. For some reason trouble with him causes more fantasies of my unknown prince.  
  
Tai Ishida Tenchi was her boyfriend of the past few months. He's 22, his body was tall skinny, and he had dirty blonde hair, a pale complexion, rusty eyes that had times sparked like fire, with fits of passion and anger. He could be as gentle as a lamb or as fierce as a wolf.  
  
Usagi herself was so sweet and gentle. She was only 17 with a shorter frame than her counter part. Long blonde hair that was usually worn in 2 long pig tails. She had the most hypnotic crystal blue eyes. But she had no self- confidence about herself. She felt she was ugly, dumb, and klutzy. The only thing she felt she was good at is expressing her self through writing.  
  
She knew the poem wasn't about her boyfriend. Her poem contained hope that was distant, and changing. Tai is here with me now and I don't love him. But she didn't want to hurt his feelings. He'd been her first boyfriend, and her everything. And he loved her with all his heart. "I cared about him very much, I just was in love with an unknown prince." She whispered to herself. She always argued with herself trying to figure out who this prince could be. Always losing to her insecurities simply stating  
  
"If he loved me even a fraction as much as I loved him he'd be feeling the same way looking for her. Wondering how he's living without her. Not a day goes by that she wonders how she goes through the day with out even seeing him. "'If he loved me even a fraction as much as I loved him he'd be feeling what I feel, and looking for me. But no one's looking. No one wants me besides Tai. So why am I stressing over someone I do not know?'  
  
With those tormented thoughts planted Usagi drifted off to sleep. Her first dream had the presence of a strong loving older man who was looking for her and she was calling "I'm here. Please find me. I love you!" I yelled hoping he'd reply. When I was grabbed away from my love by a dark hand. Then blood was surrounding me. I was screaming "NO! I don't LOVE you I never will." The image consuming my nightmare never left me. I felt as if I knew the jealous, envious force in the darkness. As I continued screaming I woke up terrified. Dripping cold sweat.  
  
"Wow it's only about 4.00." 'It's early' I thought. No one else is home so maybe I'll go to Crown Arcade Tai was usually there every waking moment. She giggled at the remark but if he heard her say that he'd be furious. She was set, and decided now she was going to crown.  
  
Â  


	2. Hidden : A feeling Usagi and Mamoru Usa...

I don't own sailor moon or any other characters from this show or others. Standard disclaimers.  
  
  
  
Usagi's sense  
With that said and decided she left the house and was on her way. She stepped out into the cold afternoon air and shivered. Then she took off towards the arcade.   
  
As she walked she started to feel a hazy sensation come over her. It was a sense of security and trust. She couldn't place where she had felt that before, so she had simply brushed it off. But as she continued to walk the felling changed. It was a sense of looking, yearning for someone. Someone she knew from nothingness. She was looking for her prince. Then with that realization she ignored the feeling nagging at her. She assumed it was left over insecurity from her argument with herself earlier. Now without that in her mind she completely ignored it. She just kept walking in the silence of the cool air.   
  
She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the sigh that read: Crown Arcade. As she walked into it. She scrambled to her feet. She grabbed hold of the handle after giving one last look to the nothings that were out in the night air. She glanced in side seeing Tai talking to a girl that looked to be 12 or so. She slowly walked in breathing in the warm smells that came from the arcade, the smell of the popcorn, hot dogs, hot chocolate, and many other aromas'.   
  
It was 4.30 by the time she entered the building. She inched a few steps towards her Tai. She wanted to scare him. She pounced on him grabbing his shoulders. She succeeded at scaring him. He turned with such force he almost knocked usagi to the ground. "Don't sneak up on me, like that Agi" he yelled gasping from shock. "Sorry" she smirked, "but don't call me Agi it sounds like an immature puppy name." "Well then it fits you perfectly now doesn't it" He said harshly. She turned her once cheery gaze downwards meekly, A look of familiar sadness in her eyes. She sat down at an empty game next to him. When he was waiting for the next level to load he wrapped his small around the saddened girls waist.   
  
She looked at him and then he hugged her. He pulled her tight and close, and pulled one of her long pigtails and said, "Don't embarrass me like that again." He sneered. She shuttered and shook her head in agreement. They then separated and Tai returned to his game.   
  
Usagi looking a little embarrassed looked around to see if anyone was taking notice of his little display. She turned no one had noticed except. 'Iie' she thought, "Motoki was watching Tai's display." She whispered to her self. She shyly waved to him. He replied with an aqurd wave, as he looked away.   
  
She sat there and watched him play for what seemed like hours but in reality was only been about an hour and a half. Making it 6.45. Shimatta I have to go. "Gomen nasai Tai, I have to get home." In a quiet tone, Not wanting to egg on his anger again. He just coldly looked at her and shrugged. "Call you later" he said without much thought. She turned to head for the door.   
  
She was about to grab the handles when a familiar form appeared in the doorway, it was Chiba Mamoru. When he came into the building he had heard a muttered "owww" he looked and say usagi on the ground. Assu, Gomen nasai ondango atama. "Baka, don't you ever watch where you're going?" She fumed. Tai looked at her and slyly grinned "Agi, you can't even walk through a door right." Usagi flushed with embarrassment for both bumping into Mamoru and Tai's comment. She just turned red. Mamoru offered his hand She takes it and turns bright red in the process. Seeing this Tai fumes for a moment then returns to his game. "Well Odango Atama, You should really open your eyes when you walk, It helps" Mamoru said slyly. "Very funny you busaho na ahondara ." she retorted. "You should take you're on advice. You walked into me. Plus don't call me odango atama" "Well I'm leaving now" she announced as she announced with anger in her voice as she ran out the door. As she got further down the street she slowed her frantic run down to a stroll.   
  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger:) the next chapter takes a look at Mamoru's day. And how he takes on his incidents with Usagi.  



	3. Hidden : A feeling Mamor and UsagiMamor...

I don't own sailor moon or any other characters from this show or others. Standard disclaimers.  
  
  
A feeling Mamoru and Usagi  
Today's been the same old day. I was a little tired so I layed down and took a nap setting my clock to wake me up around 4o'clock. So I can still make it to the library, By 5o'clock. I had a very strange dream. It was dark but I could see the outline of a girl. She was shorter than I am, Had long hair. I could see something sparkling. But I couldn't tell what it was. It was dark but I knew we were both running towards each other. I could sense her coming towards me. But as we came close, she ran into my arm and I just held her in my arm. Feeling there was no one else that mattered but us. I still couldn't see her face. But as I asked her who she was she whispered "You'll know soon enough. When the time is right you, my prince will come to my rescue." And then I abruptly woke up to the sound of my clock woke me up from my nap. I was shaken by my dream. And still in a sleepy daze I stood up and got dressed.   
  
Then once I was all ready to go to the library I stepped out side into the cold afternoon air and shivered. It's really cold I thought to my self. As I continued on my way.  
  
I got to the library, went inside and settled at my usual table. I sat down got out the books I needed and started my research. After a half an hour passed I realized that I was done with my research for now and I was getting bored with the quiet library. So I packed up my stuff and walked out of the library I wasn't sure exactly what I wanted to do. But I got an urge to visit my friend Motoki who worked at his families business, Crown Arcade. It was about 6o'clock. Motoki would definitely be working.   
  
As I walked I had a familiar felling come over me. "Princess" gasped from my lips. I could feel her. She was looking for me, but who was she. I have yet met any girls who I'd be interested in. But, I feel like I'd love her the moment I saw her. I don't even have any female friends besides Usagi and I just teased her all the time. She's adorable when she gets that fire in her eyes. But blushing slightly at what I said. "She's only a 17 yr. old girl, she may be beautiful, and funny and nice to everyone except of coarse myself. You don't have feelings for a 17 yr. old odango atama!" He scolded him self. He came out of his deep conversation with himself when he realized he was in front of the arcade.   
  
He put his hand on the frosty metal handle and pushed the door open when he noticed the door had abruptly stopped. Shocked back into reality he noticed odango atama on the floor. He blushed lightly barely noticeable. "Assu, gomen naisai odango atama. Watch where you're going." When he heard a male's voice say "Agi, you can't even walk through a door right." He thought it was some random guy trying to be funny. 'But that was a harsh comment. And this angel although annoying was sweet to almost everyone she met.' He thought t himself. He saw her blush when she was knocked down, then even more when she heard the comment that was made. I offered my hand to help the odango atama off the ground. She takes it blushing in the process. As I took her hand I felt a familiar spark. As soon as she was standing on her own I let go of her hand and blushed. I had noticed that the man who made the remark was glaring at me and had jealousy surging in his eyes. Then I saw him turn back to the game. "Well Odango Atama, You should really open your eyes when you walk, It helps" I said slyly. "Very funny you busaho na ahondara ." she retorted. "You should take you're own advice. You walked into me. Plus don't call me odango atama" "Well I'm leaving now" she announced as she announced with anger in her voice as she ran out the door.   
  
Bye odango atama, I tried to say but my mouth refused to move. Only a few moments after odanga left her say that busaho na ahondara was out the door. Confused and shocked that had just happened between the 3 of them. 'What was that all about?' Mamoru thought to himself.   
  
I went over to Motoki and asked "who was that guy that made that comment to ondango atama?" Motoki hesitated then replied " her boyfriend." A solemn look overtook his face. At those words my mouth dropped. "That busaho na hondara was odango's boyfriend. Did you hear what he said to her?" "No. I ignore the two of them." "Why?" I asked quizzically? "I'd rather not say" was his reply. I just sat surprised.  



	4. Hidden : Alone

I don't own sailor moon or any other characters from this show or others

I don't own sailor moon or any other characters from this show or others. Standard disclaimers.

****

Alone

Whenshe walked up to her house she noticed it was unusually dark. When her mom's home and no one's with her she turns practically every light in the house on. But as she looked closer she noticed only the light in the living room was on. She slowly walked up to her house. Creeping up to her door slowly placing her hand on the handle. 

She slowly opened the door and yelled "Home" to see whom if anyone answered. She was surprised when she heard a voice yell "Hai". She recognized the voice but she wasn't expecting to hear it. Then it hit her who it might be. She yelled "Tai?" "Hai" "What are you doing here?" She asked in a confused manner. He continued " I came to see you, because I finished my game. Your let me in. She had to go get some milk. She said she'd be back in 10 3 min's ago." "Thanks for telling me" she said with concern in her tone. "But why are you here, If my mom's not?" "She said I could wait for you to get home." 

He came up to her and pulled her into a hug. She tensed but she returned the hug. When she was on her way ho wit started to rain. And by now it was poring. And suddenly a monstrous clap of thunder roared. Usagi being terrified of thunder jumped burying her head into Tai's chest. He laughed while he started to back away form leaving her cowering. "You're 17 and you're still afraid of thunder?" he said mockingly. "y-ye-yes" she quivered, as tears started to swell in eyes. "Oh, come on Agi don't cry" he said in a threatening tone of his voice making her cry more. In a heat of anger he grabbed her wrists holding them very tightly, not letting go or loosening his grip. But rather was tightening it even more. Grabbing her and shaking while scolding her about her behavior, for being afraid and crying. While with his other hand he struck her twice. He slapped her hard in the face leaving he instantly bruised, as well as hit her in the stomach. She gasped not being able to get her breath back for a minute. He grabbed the back of her neck pushing her into a forced kiss. She could feel the pain. They've only been dating a few months and they haven't kissed yet, because she didn't want him to think she loved him. She cared but not loved. 

After the raw kiss she backed away from him and was blushing. Not from embarrassment, but from anger and horror. Gomen nasai but can I ask you to leave. I don't want to be rude but I want to study for a test tomorrow and, I also still have some homework to do. "That's funny Agi. Since when do you even do home work." He said in a piercing tone. "You're beautiful Agi but if you'd try harder you could get average grades." He said in a soothing way. I'd better get going I have to meet a friend in a half an hour. "Oh yeah. A friend of mine is having a party a party the day after tomorrow I was wondering if you wanted to go?" he asked in a sweet manner. I know you're friend is going to be there. " "Who?" "Minako" Oh yeah, I have to ask my mom but I doubt she cares. But I'll let you know for sure. "I can't wait to hear from you." He took her hand and gently kissed it. Till next we meet. And then he disappeared out the door. 

She mutters then screams "I can't wait for the party doing a little dance then she noticed someone was looking at her. "Oh hi mom, how long have you been watching me." A loud laugh finally escapes from her mouth. "Long enough" she replied. "Why are you so happy I got invited to a party. Can I go, can I go, can I go?"

"Yes I guess so." Her mom said nonchalantly. 

"Just go up and get ready for bed." "Yes ma'am." And she saluted to her mom. "Don't be smart or I'll have to change my mind. Sorry mom.

Next chapter coming up as soon as I can get it up. Let me know what you think. Or just say hi.


	5. Hidden : An accident of chance pI

I don't own sailor moon, supermen or any other characters from this show or others. Standard disclaimers.  
  
  
An accident of chance  
  
"Mom why didn't you wake me up?" She yelled. "I'm very late for school." Still to groggy to make decisions she grabbed some cloths off the floor. She ran to see if there was any food to bring to lunch. She noticed the time said 8o'clock she was a half an hour late and her mom was at work. She grabbed a sandwich. And darted out of the door so fast supermen couldn't of caught up with her.   
  
She was in such a hurry and not really paying attention. She didn't notice a kid playing with a ball on the side of the road. The kid bounced the ball and it bounced away from him right in Usagi's path. She noticed to late and tripped full speed crashing to the ground and sliding a few feet. When she slid her face leg, and arm hit. She slowly sat up shocked.   
  
She felt pain all over. She couldn't see at first she put her hand on her head to try to make the spinning stop. She felt something when she put her hand on her face. She looked at her hand there was blood on her face on one side. She took out a handkerchief and wiped up her face but when she did she felt the sting of every movement. She could see fully now and looked down and saw her outer thigh was all scratched up and bleeding, as well as both her knees. Also she saw some blood on her arm where her shirt tore and her arm was scratched up a lot also.   
  
She was very wobble but she got to her feet. She heard a low snicker from behind. She turned around to see Tai. He came over to her. "Daijai bu?" "Daijai" "you sure?" He asked with a hint of concern in his voice. "Mhmm. It just hurts." "Oh yea, can you come to the party?" he said hesitantly. A bubbly tone returned. "Yes I can." He stepped closer to her carefully hugging her. And he nibbled on her neck leaving little marks as he did so. And rubbing her leg so hard there was instantly a bruise. As Tai looked up he noticed Mamoru. He looked at him as he Usagi hard. She caught a glimpse of her watch. She ended the kiss and tried to leave. He grabbed her arm, and she said, "I'm really late for school."   
  
He let her go but because she was trying to move she started to fall. And Tai just walked away. But then Usagi let out a moan of pain but not from falling to the ground like she expected. Someone was grabbing hold of her arms and that prevented her from falling but it hurt her already sore arm. She was going to turn around when she heard "Boy Odango atama we need to stop bumping into each other like this literally." When Tai was out of sight Usagi whispered "my prince" Mamoru's eyes widened "wha, what?" "Baka" Usagi yelled as she covered her face and ran. She ran as fast as she could to the school. She made it there in 10 minutes.   
  
The whole time she ran, she was wondering 'what was up with Mamoru?' He hates me but he runs over and catches me before I fell. He's cute, can be nice to everyone but myself of coarse." "Huh, What is it with this guy, what do I like about him?" She whispered to herself. " NO! I don't like mamoru!"   
  
As she approaches the school she gets nervous. She slowly walks in the building hoping no one will pay to much attention to her. Laughing to herself she didn't have to worry much about that. She was finally in front room 205 Ms. Haruna's room. She slowly opened the door and walked in. Everyone raised his or her eyes to look at her including a short pudgy old woman with bleached blonde hair. In a husky voice she asked Usagi who she was? "Tsukino Usagi." In her confusion she forgot about her face. "Alright" the lady said "I'm Mrs. Tenchikawa, I'm subbing for Ms. H. Its just study hall, so just sit down." "Yes ma'am" she said politely. She went to sit and saw there was an empty seat next Minako. "Hi." She hesitantly replied "daijai bu?" "Daijai, nani" she pulled out her compact and she got a look at herself. "Kami sama, I knew I was bleeding a little, but I didn't know this much. " My leg too. I forgot bout' that." "Nani happened?" Minako said with sincere concern in her voice. 'Will you be at the arcade after school?" "Hai, I will." "I'll tell you then." I'm going to go wash it up. "Excuse me Mrs. Tenchikawa may I please go to the nurse?" "Of coarse you can" She replied sweetly.   
  
I was again in the halls trying to divert stares. She finally reached Ms. Izumi's office. "konnichi'wa Ms. I." "Konnichhhh, Kami sama" as she turned around and looked at me. "Daijai bu" "It hurts but besides that daijai." "How'd this happen?" She started "I was really late for school this morning. So I ran out of the house at a break neck speed when a ball rolled in front of me I didn't see it in time and I tripped over it sliding on the ground a foot or two. I was dizzy and I hurt. When I felt my head my hand was wet but I didn't know right away it was bloody because I couldn't see clearly."   
  
She looked at me with pity. She went over to her medical cabinet and grabbed peroxide gauze bandages and clean rags. She came over to me and sat next to me. "Where would you like me to do first?" your leg or face? It's up to you." "My leg" I whimpered. She took a rag and poured peroxide on it this is going to hurt. "This will hurt" if it hurts too much squeeze the arm of the chair. "K" she put the wet cloth and a searing pain rang through me. She cleaned my leg very carefully trying not to hurt it more than it already did. Then she wrapped gauze around poor Usagi's leg. She also cleaned her knees and wrapped gauze around them too. Then she got a brand new rag and poured even more peroxide on it than she did the first one she touched it to Usagi's cut up face. She winced in pain. A tear fell to her cheek. The nurse's heart was out to her but she couldn't stop. She kept on. When she was finally done she folded some gauze and placed them on the side of her face. Then placed bandages over them. Once she was done she was in even more pain than when she first came in. She tried to standup but automatically started to collapse. She sat back down and asked Ms. Izumi if mom gave her permission if she could go home. She smiled and said sure. Ms. I gave her the phone she picked up the receiver and dialed the number to Odiba Department store. After a few rings she hears "Hello Odiba Department store may I help you." "Hai. May I speak to Tsukino Ikuko." "Hai, one minute please." " Assu mom" "Usa, daijai bu, did you get in trouble?" " IIE mom" I wanted ask you if I can go home?" "Why " my mom asked in a shocked voice. "Well I was really late for school this morning. So I got dressed and ran out the door. I was running really fast trying to not be really late and a kids ball bounced in front of me and I didn't see it. And I tripped over it. When I fell I didn't just fell I actually slid on the ground a foot or two. And I'm really scratched up. And it really hurts. "I guess you can if you come by and see me." "Ok" "let me talk to Ms. Izumu." "Hello" "Hi I'll give usa permission to go home." "Thank-you. Tell her to stop by though." "Ok I will, Bye." "Usagi you may go. " "Bye and thank you.  
  
  



	6. Hidden : An accident of chance pII

I don't own sailor moon or any other characters from this show or others. Standard disclaimers.  
  
  
An accident of chance PII  
In a painful limp Usagi turns and leaves the nurses office. She made her way down the hallway holding her pain in. Once she got outside she breathed a sigh if relief. She was now walking down the street in a daze she wasn't really paying attention when all of a sudden she felt a smack on her bandaged cheek. She screamed out while a menacing grimace sneaked on her face. She looked "Odango atama playing a mummy in something?" He jokingly said. She saw an attractive, tall, dark hair, menacingly blue eyed jerk. She was really hurt and felt a lot of pain. She just looked down and walked off. The young man watched her as she walked away until she was out of sight. Thinking out loud "what's wrong with her." He noticed his hand. There was a streak of blood. He gasped.  
  
He figured she'd be mad at him whether he did or not so he followed her. He was about to approach her when he saw her boyfriend. Tai came up to "Usagi daijai bu?" "I don't want to talk to anyone now" she whispered. He came up to her and grabbing her cheeks tightly he kissed her. "No really what happened to you?" "You know remember this morning you laughed at me because I fell." He laughed "I'm sorry honey"   
  
The young Mamoru overhearing their conversation. He scowled as his heart sank. "Their was something wrong with her and I teased her. " he whispered to him self. Looking at his, he gasped " I hurt her!" But even worse 'her boy friend that's supposed to love her was making fun of her and hurting her.' He thought to himself.  
"Who could hurt a beautiful girl like that. I need to talk to him." He whispered to himself. As he turned and walked in to the arcade.   
  
"Why were you talking to Mamoru he asked suspiciously?" "Who, Oh that busaho Na ahondara. With the dark hair." "Hai" "nothing he accidentally hit my face. I yelled at him then left." That's all. He said accusingly. "You jealous? That Baka." You have nothing to hear about. She's slowly blushing thinking about That Baka. She's knocked out of her daze when Tai hit her in the face hard. "You like him don't you?"  
  
Mamoru had returned outside to see if the couple was still there. He saw them talking. Then suddenly Tai and Mamoru locked glares. He soothed Usagi. Apologized and gave her a gentle passionate hug. And gave Mamoru a smile that said. She'll never love you. He was just starring at her felling empathy for the poor blonde. ' No matter what he does or says she loves him, I guess' he thought in his head. He just returned to the arcade. Then once he was gone Tai pulled away from Usagi. And left. I gotta go "he yelled.  
  
Usagi just continued on her way home. When she finally got home she went straight up to her room and got changed she carefully changed trying to be careful of her arm and especially her face. And changed into a tank top and trying not to hit her leg she changed into a longer skirt. Then she returned down stairs and put her shoes back on and stepped out side feeling the nice warm air caressing her, relaxing her. She started walking. She walked along letting her mind drift. She was thinking about one thing. The same thing she'd been pondering over most of her life her prince. Why was she in love with a man she didn't know or have never seen?   
  
  



	7. Hidden : Usagi the events we causeUsagi

I don't own sailor moon, supermen or any other characters from this show or others. Standard disclaimers.  
  
  
Usagi  
Usagi continued on her way seemingly unaffected by what had taken place through out her day or her confusing thoughts of an unknown prince. Then in no time she was in front of a big midnight blue building with silver writing. Odiba Department Store. She pushed on the big wooden doors. Letting the scents of the perfumes and colognes and the clothes overtake her. She snaps put of her daze when a man who looked in his mid 30's asked if he could help her. She smiled and politely and asked where Ms. Tsukino can be found?" He was equally polite" Hai, she can be found in back there" pointing at two metal doors. "Thank-you" as she skipped off in the direction of the two doors.   
  
She paused a little before putting her hand on the door. As she did the door opened causing Usagi to jump back. When a stunned Usagi looked up she saw her moms shocked she was covering her mouth in shock at what her dear daughter looked like. "Da-daijai bu?" She stammered. "Daijai" her Usa replied sweetly. She ran to her daughter giving her the biggest hug. Usagi was surprised. Her mother wasn't always affectionate. Her mom reluctantly let her go. "Oh mom can I go to the arcade for just a little bit? I told Minako I'd meet her and tell her some things." "If you're careful" she said full of concern. "I will be I'll go home right after." "Thank you mom. I love you. Bye." And Usagi limped out of the building and walked towards the arcade.  
  
Ten Minutes Later  
  
Usagi realized it was 2.55 she still had at least 10 minutes till Minako would be here. So she decided to go inside and wait at the counter for her. As she stepped in Tai huffed out not even seeming to notice her. "Hi Tai..." her words fell on deaf ears. She continued to go to the counter and sit. And relax for the first time all day. She just collapsed laying her heavy head on the table feeling pain the whole time. She can't rest comfortable, then she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She jumped up in reaction to it.   
  
"wow chill girl" a comforting voice said. "Oh hi Minako. How was school?" "Oh yeah why weren't you there for the rest of the day I was in pain and my mom let me come home. But I told her I had to meet you so she let me come I just have to go right home." "That's cool. Can I ask what happened?" She started "I was really late for school this morning. So I ran out of the house at a break neck speed when a ball rolled in front of me I didn't see it in time and I tripped over it sliding on the ground a foot or two. I was dizzy and I hurt. When I felt my head my hand was wet but I didn't know right away it was bloody because I couldn't see clearly." Then she sat up looking at her dear friend. Tears now showing in her eyes "It hurts." Minako felling sorry for her friend gave her a big hug. Usagi didn't notice but Mamoru and Motoki were standing by them.   
  
She sat up noticing them looking at her blushing. "Odango Atama" Mamoru spoke "can I ask you a favor?" "Depends on what." She replied a small smile escaping her lips. "Can we see your face?" A little embarrassed at the request she touches her cheek and winces. Making Mamoru's heart break. "I will if you say my name."  
She firmly stated. "Od-" Mamoru started. "My real name" Usagi interrupted. "Usagi" Mamoru said confidently. Hearing him say her name made her heart flutter. "Fine then." She pulled the adhesive from her skin, Wincing form pain with every tug. She finally got the whole thing off. When she pulled it away from he face she looked at the small group, their eyes wide in disbelief. She looked at Mamoru first she could see compassion, anger, and pain in his eyes. She said looking at him it doesn't feel as bad as it looks. Almost as if reading his thoughts. Her skin was a bright red combination of blood and soreness. It was no longer smooth and vibrant, But rough and pale. In Mikanko and Motoki's stares she say disbelief how could one little fall do so much? In Motoki's I saw more I saw pity and regret, seeing those confused me. She now felt uncomfortable under their intent stare. She started to put the bandage back on, when was stopped by Mamoru's hand touching her face gently. When he touched her it didn't hurt, she felt safe, warm. He looked into her eyes "Odango atama I'm sorry I made a joke about you when you were in pain.  
  
Usagi's heart was in her throat. 'But how could he change so quickly towards me. Just yesterday he made fun of me. And why is today different?' "Yea sure" she finally replied. "Mamoru you've been teasing me since before we know each other, why would you decide to day to me nice to me just because you made one stupid remark and I was really in pain." She sighs deeply. "I accept your apology she muttered but I don't believe it" she muttered. Mamoru grabbed his hand away from her face a crushing look on her face. He started to walk away when he heard her "Mamoru I'm incredibly sorry for telling you all that. I've been stressed and now I'm in pain." He just turned and walked away. Tears swelled in her eyes but she blinked them away.  
  
"Minako I have to go it's getting late, my visions getting foggy, and I don't want hurt my self or anyone else like I just did." As she rose to her feet she quickly fell. "Owww" Mamoru heard her cry out and decided to stick around and see if she needed help. So he sat down at a both besides the door. "Minako can you help me home please? I would be really be appreciative." "I'm not as strong as I thought my legs are to tired I guess. I had to run a lot today I had to run to school then after my injury I had to run home to well never mind. "Sure, Just don't go off one me like you did to poor Mamoru" "I'm really sorry it's not him exactly. Never mind" ' why did I have to let him get to me so much. I swore I saw compassion and caring in his stormy blue eyes for me. I guess I was wrong.' She thought sadly.   
  
Usagi used to stools to help her gain balance before she took hold of Minako's arm. Grabbing on to Minako's arm they 're on their way to Usagi's house. They get about a block or two away from the arcade when Minako had to stop. But being tired herself she couldn't keep a good hold on Usagi, and she started to collapse again. When suddenly she was lifted off the ground. Minako was surprised to see Mamoru grab a hold of Usagi.   
  
  



	8. Hidden : Mamoru the way I see itMamoru

I don't own sailor moon, supermen or any other characters from this show or others

I don't own sailor moon, supermen or any other characters from this show or others. Standard disclaimers.

Mamoru

Mamoru was sitting at the counter talking to Motoki. Motoki could tell that something was disturbing him. "What's bothering you Mamoru?" "Nothing." Then a young girl came over and ordered a soda. "Hi my names Kino Makoto I just moved her to live with some friends." "May I ask whom you are?" she asked almost embarrassed. "My names Furuhata Motoki, and this is my friend Chiba Mamoru, " He said pointing to his friend who was just getting up. Motoki kept talking to Makoto. 

Mamoru noticed that Tai just walked into the arcade. "Konnichi'waTai." "Yea." He mumbled in reply. "konnichi'wa Mamoru. That's your name right?" He asked in an unconcerned voice. "Hai it is." "Is there something you want?" "Hai actually I do." He turned gave Mamoru an expression as if to say well what do you want. It's about Usa..gi, What about her. I saw you to outside a while ago, is something wrong with her?" "What do you mean?" "Oh her face, she was running this morning and tripped and slid on the ground sliding and getting scratched up pretty bad." He explained. "I feel terrible." "Why?" He asked in a suspicious tone. "I asked her if she was pretending to be a mummy." He mumbled. Tai just laughed "You're right she did look like a mummy." Mamoru was fuming doing his best to control his anger. "How long have you two been going out?" He asked coyly. "For a few months now? Why?" "So if you've been together for so long why would you make fun of her like that." Tai looked at him suspiciously. "You don't know what you're talking about. I've made fun of her once or but it not like it's a habitual thing." "I saw you, why were you laughing after you saw her fall?" "Just because. I don't have to stand here and listen to you accuse me of things I don't do." 

Tai just huffed out of the building. As that happened Usagi walked in. Mamoru noticed her say hi to Tai as he stormed out, and the hurt look on her face when he ignored her. She was going to sit on a stool by the counter. So Mamoru went back to his seat and talked with Motoki. He noticed she tried to lie her head down on the counter trying to get comfortable but being unsuccessful.

Her friend Minako came up from behind her and put her hand on Usa-ko's shoulder. He kind of laughed when she jumped. Minako and Usa-ko started talking and Matoki, and Mamoru joined in. Mamoru decided to be daring he asked her if they could see her face. She said that they could if Mamoru said her name. 'OK, that's weird but ok.' "Od.. Usagi" He spoke confidently. And as he said that she removed her bandage. She winced a few times from the pain of the bandage pulling her skin, which made Mamoru's heart sink. His face clearly showed what he was thinking, 'Poor Usagi.' Mamoru could tell that she felt uncomfortable with us starring at her. Mamoru carefully put his hand on her face and apologized for what he said earlier, "Odango atama I'm sorry I made a joke about you when you were in pain." She looked at poor Mamoru; he knew she felt uneasy about him touching her, and his apology. "Yea sure" she finally replied. "Mamoru you've been teasing me since before we know each other, why would you decide to day to me nice to me just because you made one stupid remark and I was really in pain." She sighs deeply. "I accept your apology she muttered but I don't believe it" she muttered. 

Mamoru's heart was sinking faster and faster. 'She hates me she thought.' Feeling heart broken and upset he walked away. But as he did he heard a weak voice saying his name. He turned and looked at Usa-ko. "Mamoru I'm incredibly sorry for telling you all that. I've been stressed and now I'm in pain." He just turned and walked away. 

He was going to leave for home when heard a weak voice gasp "Owww". He wanted to watch and make sure they'd be safe so he sat down and waited for them to leave. He finally decided to go see how they were doing ok. He walked out of the door, and saw Minako trying to keep hold of Usa-ko. Mamoru ran up to them and grabbed Usa. He walked with Minako carrying a dazed Usa all the way home, in silence till Usa started talking. After she was done Mamoru and Minako just kind of laughed. She started asking Minako questions. Then she stared at Mamoru and closed her returning to a peaceful sleep. 

Then in no time they'd arrived at Usagi's house. Minako went and knocked on the door and greeted her mom. When her mom noticed Mamoru with her daughter all was pointed towards him her questions, expressions. Mamoru nervously explained everything. And her mom asked him if he could take her up to her room. He agreed and Minako showed him up to her room. When they went in they, he went over to her bed and gently laid her down, covering hr gently with her blanket. He put his hand on her cheek before wishing her a good night. They then left her and headed down stairs, to see her mom waiting by the door. She thanked us then her and Minako talked for a moment. 

Then we left. It was silent till Minako said "She's so sweet; she has a big heart and loves everyone. I couldn't deal if anything ever happened to her." Mamoru was silently agreeing with everything she was saying. 'Except Usagi doesn't like me.' She's been through a lot in her life. Or lack of one if you'd want to say. I don't know what it would be like if it weren't for her. She just needs major reconstruction on her confidence. Minako continued. Her past had some big affects on her now. But she really is a lovely person. "Mamoru" She said her voice filled with finality. "I can guarantee you she didn't mean what she said, At least the way you took it." She sighed. "Trust me she would never willingly hurt you." I can sense what she's fighting with. 

"Huh? 'What does she mean by that?' Mamoru thought to himself. Anyway, "how long have you two been friends?" Thinking "Seems like our whole life, but only since I moved here last year." "How long have you two known each other" she returned. "I've seen her around but we actually met for the first time a year or two ago. Minako broke in, "According to Usa 'I'm her only friend not counting her boyfriend." "Do you know if he's ever hurt her?" Fear of embarrassment out of his mind only concern left. "I don't know, but he does make fun of her sometimes." 

"Hai, I know." Mamoru said as he clenched his fists tightly together. "You do" Minako replied in shock. "Hai, a few days ago I was going into the arcade and we bumped into each other, she in turn fell on the ground and I heard him say "Agi, you can't even walk through a door right." That jerk Minako seethed. "Also earlier this morning it looked like he was forcing a kiss on her, and he was looking at me as he squeezed her. I turned around and when I looked back at them he pushed her and was walking away. I ran and caught her before she fell. And I lifted her up, she never even looked at me she just covered her face and ran away." Hmmm. Well at least you know why she didn't look at you. She didn't want you to see her like that. After I saw Usa-ko bandaged he came up to her and squeezed her face hard. 

"Why would she be with someone like him?" Minako interrupted. " Usa has always felt that everyone hates her. She'd never even had a guy talk to her seriously. She's had guys pretend that they liked her just to laugh at her. And guys like, never mind." She stopped herself. "Like what he inquired?" "I can't say." "Well I have to get going home, I live this way. Bye Mamoru." 

Didn't even notice, but managed to say "bye." Mamoru couldn't help but feel kindness towards Usagi. "You don't like a 17 yr. Old girl no matter how cut she is." He yelled to himself.

Mamoru returned to the arcade to see Motoki. 

"Hey Motoki, how are?" "I'm good where have you been?" "I helped Minako take Usagi home. She wouldn't of made it." "That's good your'e looking out for her I know you two don't always get along." "Yea, actually Motoki I have to get going home. So I'll se ya.**" "**Ok bye Mamoru, wait there was something I wanted to ask you. I wanted to go see Usagi tomorrow after school I wanted to know if you wanted to come?" "Why?" Slightly blushing Motoki replies "I have my reasons." "Well, I'm busy tomorrow afternoon till the party, but if you want I'll go early around 8.30-9.o'clock." "She'll be in school." "No her mom's letting her stay home tomorrow and get some rest." "That's great we can surprise her tomorrow morning." "Bye Mamoru."**  
**


	9. Hidden : alk of Usa, and a nights dream

I don't own sailor moon or any other characters from this show or others. Standard disclaimers.  
This chapter is kind of long do to it's 2 chapters combined.  
  
Talk of Usa  
"Thanks she was getting heavy," she said jokingly. Mamoru and Minako Walked in silence till they heard Usagi mumbling ~" Ai Sheteru mammm. You could never want me a young and immature girl. When you're attractive, smart funny and sincere to everyone except myself. ~ Mamoru and Minako kind of laughed uneasily. "Minako, where are you?" "Right here girl." Still a little dazed and groggy only saw a pair of stormy blue eyes gazing at her, almost seeing her soul, her pain her torment love, mistrust, disgust. She felt safe, in a pair of strong arms. "You're going to be at the party tomorrow right?" "Yea girl" Will you hang out with me" I doubt Tai will want to hang out with me being accurately described as a mummy." With that she fell into deep sleep. That comment dug into Mamoru and stayed there. He felt horrible he ever said it. His heart rang. 'I didn't mean it Usa-Ko, I would never hurt you.' He whispered into her ear.   
  
20 minutes later  
  
  
"We're here, good her dad's not home." She said with a sigh of relief. "Huh" Mamoru said with a confused expression on his face. The pair walked up to Usagi's door. "I'll knock" Minako knocked on the door. "Hello Ms. Tsukino" "Hello Minako" looking at the girl in the young mans arms frantically asked "What happened, is she alright?" Her questions and expressions focused mainly on the young man that carried her daughter. Mamoru stuttered "she's ok. When she wanted to come home from the arcade she tried to get up but collapsed. She then asked Minako for help because her legs were tired from running, and she was hurting. So she being the nice friend she was agreed to. But I'm guessing she was tired because when I saw them Usagi was falling and Minako was trying to get a hold of her. So I grabbed her and carried her. I thought it would be easier. Minako would give her back a break, and Usagi wouldn't try to walk injuring herself farther." "Uh, What would you like me to do with her?" Mamoru asked uncomfortable. "Actually could you and Minako bring her up to her room?" Sure they both chimed in unison.   
  
Minako went first to show Mamoru where her room was. It was the last room in the hall. They opened the door to see pink everywhere. "Bet you can't guess Usa's favorite color?" she said jokingly. Mamoru lightly laughed. He placed Usagi down on her bed gently then covered her with her blanket up to her chin. He noticed that her bandage wasn't all the way on so he replaced it for her, as he did so she winced and gasped in response he put his hand on her face and she sighed. He smiled lightly at the expression on Usa-ko's face. They returned down stairs to find Usagi's mom was waiting by the door.   
  
Minako slowly and ashamedly asked if Usagi would be able to come to the party tomorrow night? "She wanted to hang out with me and I was looking forward to having her meet some of my friends. We could all hang out. She whimpered. "I'm going to let Usa stay home tomorrow. If she feels up to a party and still wants to she can go to the party. "Thank you Ms. Tsukino. Bye" Minako praised excitedly. After there good byes the pair left.  
  
She's so sweet; she has a big heart and loves everyone. I couldn't deal if anything ever happened to her. Mamoru was silently agreeing with everything she was saying. 'Except Usagi didn't like me.' She's been through a lot in her life. Or lack of one if you'd want to say. I don't know what it would be like if it weren't for her. She just needs major reconstruction on her confidence. Minako continued. Her past had some big affects on her now. But she really is a lovely person. "Mamoru" She said her voice filled with finality. "I can guarantee you she didn't mean what she said, At least the way you took it." She sighed. "Trust me she would never willingly hurt you." I can sense what she's fighting with.   
  
"Huh? Anyway how long have you two been friends?" Thinking "Seems like our whole life, but only since I moved here last year." "How long have you two known each other" she returned. I've seen her around but we actually met for the first time a year or two ago. According to Usa 'I'm her only friend not counting her boyfriend.' "Do you know if he's ever hurt her?" Fear of embarrassment out of his mind only concern left. "I don't know, but he does make fun of her sometimes." "Hai, I know." Mamoru said as he clenched his fists tightly together. "You do" Minako replied in shock. "Hai, a few days ago I was going into the arcade and we bumped into each other, she in turn fell on the ground and I heard him say "Agi, you can't even walk through a door right." That jerk Minako seethed. "Also earlier this morning it looked like he was forcing a kiss on her, and he was looking at me as he squeezed her. I turned around and when I looked back at them he pushed her and was walking away. I ran and caught he before she fell. And I lifted her up, she never even looked at me she just covered her face and ran away." Hmmm. Well at least you know why she didn't look at you. She didn't want you to see her like that. After I saw Usa-ko bandaged he came up to her and squeezed her face hard. "Why would she be with someone like him?" Minako interrupted. " Usa has always felt that everyone hates her. She'd never even had a guy talk to her seriously. She's had guys pretend that they liked her just to laugh at her. And guys like, never mind." She stopped herself. "Like what he inquired?" "I can't say." "Well I have to get going home, I live this way. Bye Mamoru." "Didn't even notice, but managed to say bye.   
  
A night Dream  
Back at Usagi's she was sleeping. "Oh Mamoru you're so perfect sweet, gentle, nice, and loving to almost all you meet." She was dreaming of her secret love. He was carrying her home in his strong arms. She was looking into his tortured blue and she was certain she saw caring and compassion in them.   
  
Then she was ripped out of his strong embrace; eyes burning fire directed at her hurt pain and agony now defined. But out in the distance she saw a bright light out in the distance. And she fought against the darkness anger and hatred. She was away from all the pain but now she was alone the light fading farther and farther. In despair she collapsed. But as she did she felt herself being picked up, she opened her eyes and sensed her prince. She felt warmth, love envelope her whole body.   
  
When she opened up her eyes she saw the bright glow of the sun. She let her vision return in full and realized she was at home in her bed. She looked at her clock. It said 8o'clock. She was late again but today she wasn't in as much of a hurry to make it to school. She worked her way down the stairs, going into the kitchen. She saw on the table that Read. `Usa I'm at work, give me a call before you leave. Love-Mom` She picked up the phone and dialed the number to Odiba Department Store. The phone rang three times before someone picked up. "HI can I talk to Ms. Tsukino?" she asked politely. " Hai, one moment please." "Thank you" "Hello" "Hi mom, you asked me to call. Is something wrong?" she asked with a non-chalant tone. "Oh no honey, I wanted to tell you, I want you to stay home from school today." Surprise setting in "Why?" "You were so tired when they brought you home yesterday. And you looked like you were in pain and were stressed." "Huh? Who brought me home? Minako?" "Minako was with you too, but a tall young man was carrying you." "Tai?" "No he had dark hair and troubled eyes almost as intense a blue as yours." 'The only guy is could be' she thought "Mamoru" She gasped. "Oh Usa if you still feel up to it you can go to the party." "Thank-you" "I'd better get going." "Ok bye mom."  
  
I'm going to be alone today so I'm going to be comfortable. After deciding that she worked her way up to her room. And changed into a tank top and a pair of oversized boxers. Then she threw her big warm robe and returned down stairs. She was just about to lie down on the couch when she heard a knock at the door. "Just a minute" she yelled. She worked her way to the door as fast as she could she opened the door and saw....  
  
Another cliff hanger who's behind the door. Is she happy to see them.  
I hope you are enjoying my story so far. Don't be a stranger. Let me know what you think.   



	10. Hidden : My Prince?

I don't own sailor moon or any other characters from this show or others. Standard disclaimers.  
  
  
  
My prince?  
She was just about to lie down on the couch when she heard a knock at the door. "Just a minute" she yelled. She worked her way to the door as fast as she could she opened the door and saw. "Oh hey Tai" She said in a withdrawn voice. "Hey Agi" He said in a pleasant tone. "You aren't happy to see me?" he said casually. "No it's not that." "To what do I owe the pleasure?" "I was worried about you. You looked really zapped when I saw you last." "Uh yeah I'm fine" she replied in a shaky voice.   
  
Sensing the tone in her voice, he grabbed her and gave her a big hug. Just holding her in his arms. She smiled at him lightly but tried to escape his tight grasp.   
  
It was then for the first time she thought of fear. She realized she didn't love him she didn't even like him she feared and hated him. And she did something she's never done before. She drew in a breath and yelled, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"   
  
But the spurt of defiance was crushed with a strong smack in the face. She could feel her skin changing color. She gasped hard in pain. Tears poring out of her eyes. She tried to get free when he grabbed her back, and he wasn't even trying to hide his anger from her.   
  
He threw her down on the floor and was standing over her until he felt a blow from behind him; he turned around and saw two men behind one had dark hair blazing blue eyes and a look to kill on his face, directed at Tai. The other tall short blonde hair also had fury in his eyes. Tai felt caged and just started striking at random but Mamoru grabbed his arms. While doing that Motoki ran over to Usagi. Grabbing the sobbing girl in his arms. He held her tight and just kept repeating "I'm sorry Usa. I should have helped you when what I thought was only speculation."   
  
The bandaged side of Usagi's face was against him and she was weeping profusely. Since the whole ordeal started her eyes were to protect her from seeing what she thought was going to happen. She opened them and looked up at Motoki and blinked a few a times. The she smiled at him as he wiped a tear from his cheek. "I'm sorry Usagi." Usagi still not fully aware of what has happened looks around. And see Mamoru looking at her intently. What are you looking at me like that for? He chokes out "Are you ok" She looks at him confusingly, "What happened." With one word all that has happened came back to her. "Well Tai..." he was stopped by Usagi's intense crying. Mamoru's heart is reaching out for her. Mamoru forgets Motoki's even there and gently grabs Usagi bringing her into his arms. Motoki looked at Mamoru and said he was going to the arcade. Mamoru nodded while still holding Usa. Usagi wasn't sure who she was with but she knew she felt safe and protected. Mamoru was holding her close as he lightly rested his cheek on Usagi fragile forehead. She looked up at the familiar hazy figure. Mamoru she whispered. As he heard her say his name he couldn't control himself anymore, tears lightly streamed from his eyes and he hugged her. "I'm sorry I'm so weak that I couldn't have waited for to come. For my prince to save me. For letting her self be abused. She mumbled breaking into tears again.  
  
Mamoru carefully placed a hand on her face she calmed down and for the moment was only sniffling and her eyes once again closed. He gently placed his other hand under poor Usagi and picked her up. He carried her to the couch and sat down; sitting Usagi on his lap he placed her head against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He rocked her in his arms and whispered to her. "usa-ko I need to tell you a secret, I think I could fall in love with you. I'm so, so sorry I didn't help you when I had a hunch you were in need. I care deeply for you. I just never knew how to tell you." He lets out a sigh when he notices that mirror blue eyes are looking directly into his.   
  
Usagi slowly opens her mirror blue eyes and notices she's looking into intense stormy blue eyes. Mamoru sighed and hugged her once more "Usa-ko" She blushed at his words. "I don't think you're weak." He stammered. "To be in that relationship you had to be strong, and to have self-confidence took even more strength." When she heard that, her eyes widened her whole demeanor sharpened. She kind of fell off of his lap and nudged back to the end of the couch, putting her legs up and holding them with her arms, and lowered her gaze. She rocked herself before she started speaking. "Chiba Mamoru I'm going talk, don't react, don't say a word just listen." She had a small smile of triumph that made Mamoru smile. Noticing the smile she blushed as she began to talk..  
  
I know this is kind of short but I hope you liked it. I hope to hear what you think.   



	11. Hidden : My past and secrets

I don't own sailor moon or any other characters from this show or others. Standard disclaimers.  
  
This whole chapter is Usagi talking but the stared, shorter and italicized paragraphs are Mamoru's thoughts and actions towards what Usagi is saying.  
  
  
  
Usagi's story  
Noticing the smile she blushed as she began to talk "I'm sure in one way or another Minako mentioned my past. My childhood was different and not very loving. My dad was strict, uncaring, unloving and sometimes abusive. Ever since I could remember he was so controlling of me. He wouldn't let me out of the house until I started school. And even then that was the only time. I couldn't make friends because what my father used to always tell me. He used to always say "Usagi you're a sweet girl, but guys don't like the sweet ones, they like the pretty ones. You just aren't that kind of girl. You'd be better to not get your hopes up for a guy who's just using for money, pity or just a joke. And the girls will pretend they like you but there just shallow people to make themselves feel better."   
  
* ' How could anyone use this beautiful girl and insult her.'  
  
Mamoru questioned in his mind. It wasn't often but the few times I raised my voice, or my opinion I was met with a slap in the face. Maybe that's why Tai didn't seem to faze me. It didn't seem wrong to me. Neither did his comments on my stupidity, ugliness, klutziness, and the number of other things that he said to me. "Even when he called me nothing but a worthless tease." "Just because I didn't want to kiss him" she sobbed. His eyes widened. As tears started welling in her eyes. I don't have the ability to love, at least not right now. But all I want is to be loved.   
  
My mother knew all that was happening what my dad would say to me, what he'd do to me, how he trapped me in this house. But she loved him so much she just looked the other way. But then over a year ago my dad divorced my mom. Since she didn't treat me badly when I was growing up she didn't know what to do with me. So she ignored me, and everything that happened to me, so she wouldn't heave to deal with her feelings by looking at me. She knew how Tai treated me and saw her father in his actions. So she didn't say anything I don't know if I would have listened anyway. It seemed natural in a sickening way.   
  
*"It isn't natural" he mumbled to himself.  
  
She paused and looked at him quizzically before continuing. "I don't know how I should act around people that I want to know and become friends with. So I get defensive getting into arguments with everyone. Or I just shut everyone out not talking to anyone. ''Some people call me mute, freak, silence.'' But I ignore what they say making them make fun of me even more. But then I met Minako at first I shut her out and argued with her all the time. But one day she came up to me and reached her hand out to me, and said " Why do you always fight with me? I want to call a truce, I'd be a good friend if you'd give me a chance to be." I was shocked and uneasy but I shook her hand." I was happy, but I felt uncomfortable around her she's so beautiful, smart, graceful and everyone likes her. But she was and to this day is my only friend.   
  
  
One day I was walking and I saw this guy standing outside of the arcade, and I thought he was cute. I had seen him before and finally decided to talk to him but when I tried to walk up to I him I got nervous and tripped falling on him. "He said smooth move Odango atama." All though I felt uncomfortable I also felt happy. I know it sounds stupid.   
  
*Mamoru's mind drifted to the day he met Usagi 'she tripped on him. It was then the first moment they met that he felt a connection to the young girl. But sorrowfully I never mentioned it to the young girl.' He was brought back by who she was speaking about now.  
  
Then I met Tai and I wasn't alone. I had my best friend and a guy that liked me and cared about me. I really did care about him in the beginning I wasn't lying when I said that. He was my first boyfriend, the only guy who seemed to care about me. But after a while my feelings faded, and I was with him for the sake of having someone to be with. That was probably the second weakest thing I've ever done.  
  
*'I wish she'd understand that she's not weak. She's one of the strongest girls I know. She beautiful, sweet, kind caring, and his drifted with the thought that she might possible like him in return' His eyes returned to her and listening intently to every word she spoke.   
  
I want to tell you something I've never told anyone. Ever since I was young I felt that somewhere in the world there was a prince that belonged to me, and could love me and save me from myself and my troubles. And every now and then I get a feeling like he's right in front of me I just cant' see him. I knew my prince wasn't TAI!   
  
*'Mamoru's heart fell as he heard this. But for some reason a vision of his princess popped in his head and slowly disappeared.' 'He wondered if maybe Tai pushed her and scratched her up? His eyes shot fire as the thought lingered in his mind.   
  
Usagi continued "I'm sorry Mamoru." "I know I'm angering you, I'm sorry that..." She interrupted herself "No, Tai didn't push me I really fell while I was torpedoing to school. But I saw him while I was getting up he came over to me and helped me up then hugged me. But he was starring intently behind me then squeezed me really hard, pushed me away then walked away. Then you caught me. You keep helping me. I know how you feel towards me but you keep helping me. And I've never thanked you. I don't understand why you keep helping a weak little girl like me that you hate?   
  
*'If you knew how I feel towards you Usa-ko you know I would do anything for you. I care about you more than life it's self.' He released a gentle sigh.' " I could never hate you," he said under his breath.  
  
"I'm sorry you're probably asking yourself why I'm just admitting all this to you." "Ilikeyou.'' She blurted fast and barely coherent. I know you could never like me the way I like you. But I wanted to be honest with you. Let you know why I am the way I am, and act the way I do. I have more emotional and physical scars than most people my age do. And someday I'll trust and I will find my prince. Reflecting on all that she has told Mamoru she breaks down and cries. She feels her wall is breaking and is starting to feel emotions, the hurt from Tai, the confusion of Mamoru. And she finally felt the effects of Tai's violent actions. And with all that pain rushing to her she moaned in pain. Mamoru quietly asked if she was ok. She looked up her tear stained face frowned as she gasped out "No" and continued to cry. May I ask what's wrong? I'm finally feeling the pain of what Tai's done to me "I hurt so much!" She stood up shakily and took off her robe. Mamoru looked very shocked by what she was doing. She lifted her tank to below her chest and pulled up in the back. Mamoru was perplexed by what she was doing. She stood there her small arms holing her shirt and tears in her eyes. When Mamoru noticed that her skin was weird at first he wasn't sure what it was but then his eyes widened in shock as he realized her skin was severely bruised. Her upper arm, and shoulders thighs and stomach were a dark green purple. She now took off the bandages to show bruising and little crescent marks.   
  
*Mamoru's heart was breaking at the sight his Usa-ko was in. She collapsed on the ground, and her tears slowly subsided. Mamoru got off the couch and walked towards Usa-ko with intentions of comforting her, when a commanding hand came up and stopped him short.   
  
"No, Think about all I've told you, and what you've seen. Then decide if I'm it. For you to know a screwed up girl like my self."   
  
*After a moment Mamoru whispered "I already know."   
  
She hesitantly cried, "Just leave." Mamoru being heartbroken and solon left her house and shut the door tightly behind him.  
  
  
Let me now what you thought of this chapter should I change, lose it or is it good. Is there anything I can do to make it or my story as a whole better.   
Let me know I'm out.  



	12. Hidden : Mamo

I don't own sailor moon or any other characters from this show or others. Standard disclaimers.  
This chapter is mostly Mamoru but I indicate others actions and words by a star and name in parenthesis.   
  
  
Admitting to a feeling, Mamoru's in love..   
Mamoru had gotten to the of Usa's drive way when he saw a shadow around the corner he thought maybe it was Tai coming back to try to hurt Usa again. He crept around the corner and was startled when Motoki jumped out at him.   
  
*(Motoki)"What are you doing here, I thought you had to work?" Mamoru gasped. Motoki blushed lightly "ya I had to but I worried about Usa, I couldn't leave knowing what she had just been through. How is she?"   
  
"You have no idea, but she's pretty good. We talked and she wanted to be alone." " How long did they go out?" Mamoru asked concerned.   
  
*(Motoki)"A few months" Motoki simply said.   
  
Mamoru gasped, "and she looks like that." Quickly he blurted "Sorry Motoki I have to leave" Don't tell Minako about any of this but please get her to get Usa to the party. PLEASE!! Mamoru was already off and running before Motoki could to object, or say anything.   
  
He ran to the park. Whenever he was stressed or upset he'd come here and sit in his little private nook. It had comeliness to it. The view of the water was breathtaking. And the beautiful roses that grew from these bushes, were the most elegant he's seen. He's visited this place a lot since he met Usa. She was a beautiful, intelligent, charming, loving, funny, sweet 17 year old girl, with the most intense blue eyes and golden blonde hair. 'But how could she like me, I'm older than she is by 3 years, taller than she is, as insecure and fragile as she is.' He thought to himself. "Oh Mamo what have you gotten yourself into?" He asked himself out loud. "How can you fall for her, especially now that you are fully aware of all that she's been through." "He felt he had to somehow tell Usagi how he feels for her. How he's always felt for her."   
  
After deciding what he was going to do he went back to his medium sized, and very clean apartment. He walked over and grabbed a piece of stationary off of his desk. And began just letting his heart take over. After a solid hour of writing he was finally done, and he reread what he wrote.   
  
" Dear Usagi,  
You're not weak. You're one of the strongest girls I've ever met. You're so beautiful inside and out. You're intelligent, funny, and sweet, one of the most caring and considerate people I've ever met. I remember the first day we met. It was definitely the most interesting way I've ever met a girl.   
From that first day forth I've felt a strange connection to you. And I could at times sense what you were feeling. I know it might be presumptuous of me but I think on some level that you sense me as well. Just a feeling I have. I care about you strongly Usa-ko. And your past isn't going to scare me away from you. In fact it makes me want to protect you even more. I would never willingly hurt you. You mean everything to me. I'd be willing to say you probably know whom this is from.  
If anything I feel I'm not worthy of you and I'm hoping someday you could find a place for me in your heart. You told me things about you, you've never told anyone. And I will never betray your trust.   
I want to tell you something. When I was really young about six or seven my parents and I were in a terrible car accident. Both of my parents died. And I had amnesia and remembered nothing from my childhood. I've been a loner my whole life. I only have Motoki and I'm not all that close with him. This is something I've never told anyone, not even Motoki.   
I want you tell me what you think about everything that I've told you. Whether you're confused, angry with me or whatever else you might feel. I'm going to the party tonight. I'm going to give you you're space but if you'd like to talk to me about anything I'll be there to hear you. I hope you'll take me up on that.  
Bye~my Hoshi Usa.  
  
  
Mamoru was pleased with what he wrote. He felt that he had at least to best abilities expressed what he felt for Usagi. He folded the note placing it in a small light pink envelope, and wrote ~Usa on the front. He picked up a little before leaving the apartment. He grabbed the note for Usa and walked out the door locking it behind him. And with that he was on his way. He walked a couple blocks away where there was nice little flower shop. He casually walked in and asked the florist "how much It would be to buy 28 red roses?"   
  
*(Florist) "A dozen red roses will cost 20 dollars an additional dozen will cost 15 dollars. And an individual rose would cost 5 dollars per rose."   
  
With out hesitation Mamoru said I'll take 28 red roses."   
  
*(Florist)"Are you sure?"   
  
"Hai"   
  
*(Florist)"Ok that will be 55 dollars."  
  
"Here you go" Mamoru said as he gave the man 60 dollars. "Keep the 10 dollars" He said cheerfully. And with his flowers in hand and his note gently placed in his pocket, he sat down on a near by bench and removed the light pink envelope from his pocket and wrote on the back ~ A rose for every month I've known you since we've met. I hope you like these roses I chose them for you. ~   
  
He thought about what he was doing and blushed. He realized he really loved Usagi. And he was about to tell her. With a confident sigh he got off the bench and headed towards Usa's house. He got to the end of her driveway. He didn't notice a car in the driveway, which meant her mom, wasn't home yet. He walked up to the door and set the roses gently on the floor of the little farmer's porch and carefully placed the note beside them.  
  
After sensing Usagi's presence he ran out of the porch to the bushes at the end of the driveway he watched her as she carefully looked at the door, he watched her bend down and inspect the roses before she carefully picked them up and smelled them. As she was about to leave she noticed a light pink envelope on the floor. She fumbled with the flowers but managed to pick up the envelope without disturbing a single petal. She then returned inside and was out of sight.   
  
Mamoru took this as his cue to head back to his apartment. He returned to his apartment once he did he just collapsed on his couch and napped for a few hours. But during Mamoru's nap he had a vaguely familiar dream.   
  
It was dark but he could see the outline of a girl. She was shorter than him and, had long hair. He could see something sparkling. But he couldn't tell what it was. It was dark but he knew they were both running towards each other. He could sense her coming towards him. As they came close, she ran into his arm and he just held her in his arms. Feeling there was no one else that mattered but them. He still couldn't see her face. But as he asked her who she was she whispered "You'll know soon enough. You saved me when I was about to give up, you were always there never giving up on me. You may not know it yet but I love you very much and soon we'll be together outside of our dreams." She gave me a rose as she faded away.  



	13. Hidden : I think i

I don't own sailor moon or any other characters from this show or others. Standard disclaimers.  
  
This chapter starts after Usagi receives the flowers and takes them in side. And gives a felling on how she feels towards everything.  
  
  
I think I've found my prince.  
  
Inside Usagi was sitting watching T.V. she felt that sensation again that she felt on her way to the arcade, like her prince was near her full of love and kindness. It was a little less painful to walk now, so she got off of the couch and carefully opened the door not unlocking the bolt at the top, and peered out side. She saw red roses on the floor and looking around carefully to see if anyone else was there, and seeing no one she opened the door and gracefully bent down and looked at the flowers intently before picking them up. As she did she noticed a note on the ground. She fumbled with the flowers but managed to pick up the note with out damaging a single petal.   
  
She returned inside her home with the note and roses in hand. She returned to the couch and sat down placing the roses on a table next to her. She inspected the envelope thoroughly before she opened it. 'The writing didn't look familiar' she thought to herself. She turned the envelope over on the reverse side to see if there was anything there, and she saw more writing that read "~ A rose for every month I've known you since we've met. I hope you like these roses I chose them for you. ~" Usagi blushed as she read the reverse of the note. Then even more when she looked back towards the roses to smell their intoxicating fragrance. She returned her attention to the note she held in her hands. She toyed with it for a moment getting a sense of who wrote it. She felt anxiety approach her as she slowly tore it open, as it was a letter from her secret love. She slowly tore along the top of the envelope and slowly and shakily pulled out the letter. And allowed her eyes to read it.  
  
" Dear Usagi, she started to read out loud.  
You're not weak. You're one of the strongest girls I've ever met. You're so beautiful inside and out. You're intelligent, funny, sweet, one of the most caring and considerate people I've ever met. I remember the first time we met. It was definitely the most interesting way I've ever met a girl.   
From that first moment forth I've felt a strange connection to you. And I could at times sense what you were feeling. I know it might be presumptuous of me but I think on some level that you sense me as well. Just a feeling I have. I care about you strongly Usa-ko. I never meant to hurt you, I've just been alone so long that I'm not sure to show you how much I love you. Also, your past isn't going to scare me away from you. In fact it makes me just want to protect you even more. I would never willingly hurt you. You mean everything to me. I'd be willing to say you probably know whom this is from, without me saying.  
If anything I feel I'm not worthy of you and I'm hoping someday you could find a place for me in your heart for me. You told me things about you, you've never told anyone. And I will never betray your trust.   
I want to tell you something. When I was really young about six or seven my parents and I were in a terrible car accident. Both of my parents died. And I had amnesia and remembered nothing from my childhood. I've been a loner my whole life. I only have Motoki and I'm not all that close with him. This is something I've never told anyone, not even Motoki.   
I want you tell me what you think about everything that I've told you. Whether you're confused, angry with me or whatever else you might be feeling. I'm going to the party tonight. I'm going to give you you're space but if you'd like to talk to me about anything I'll be there to hear you. I hope you'll take me up on that.  
Bye ~my hoshi Usa.  
  
When she finished reading there were tears in her eyes. She started crying and mumbling Mamoru's name. She had felt the same way but was too afraid to mention anything. She figured a wise 20-year-old would never like a 17-year-old, Especially her. She shined from the inside out, a great glow of happiness.   
  
She noticed the time said 4o'clock. She still had 2 in a half-hours left till she had to be ready for the party. Minako was coming over before hand and they were going to go together. She closed her eyes and slipped into a deep dream.   
  
It was a field of dark ominous looking flowers and Usagi was standing all alone, feeling cold and confused. She was wearing a long white gown. Her hair was down and flowing past her thighs. She saw what looked like the sun or some other immense coming towards her and a dark shadowed figure come towards her bringing with him the light to show their paths. But before he could get to her darkness grabbed her and pulled her away. She was elevated in the in a dark hand. Her eyes were closed but she could feel hands touching her grouping her all over. She felt the evil being full of hatred standing over her. And she started to scream. But suddenly she woke up screaming.   
  
She calmed herself down and she glanced over at the clock and she only had an hour till Minako would arrive. She sleepily got up off the couch she was lying in. And limped up to her room, by now she was sore but her cuts and scratches felt a little better. She cheerfully walked into her room and swung open her closet door. She couldn't decide what to wear so she went and picked up her phone and dialed a rather long number and waited to see if anyone would answer the phone rang a few times and she heard a petite voice say hello.  
  
" Hi can you come over Minako? I need your fashion help." "Hey girl, sure I can be over in 15 minutes." "That'll be cool, thanks." "Bye" after hanging up the phone, she returned into her closet deeply pondering what to wear. As time passed she pulled out a few things she think she might like to wear but she was still unsure. She still had her scars to consider she glumly thought to herself.  
  
Then she heard her doorbell ring. She looked outside her window and saw a mop of blonde hair. She returned down stairs and cautiously opened the door looking outside to see Minako's happy smile. She unlatched the wooden door letting her friend in, and quickly locking it behind her. Minako walked into her bright living room and turned to face her robed friend and said, "shall we?" in a cheery tone. At that Usa replied "We Shall"   
  
As Minako was turning to head up the stair a red object caught her eye she walked over to the table the roses were on, with Usa quickly in toe. She picked up the roses. Usagi managed to get the note before Minako noticed it. She turned to her friend suspiciously "Who are these from?" Her cheeks changed a bright red. "Uh no one" she stammered. She grabbed them out of her friend's hands and continued upstairs. Minako quickly followed behind.   
  
They entered the girls pink room. Minako dropped the subject of the flowers for the time being and concentrated on picking out an outfit for her friend. She looked at the closet and grabbed a bunch of clothes.   
  
Including a pair of hip hugger corduroy bell's, a pair of dark, dark blue flares with zipper's on the legs, a silk skirt that cuts just above the knee, a pair a suede Capri's for bottoms. And a baby blue back-less tank, a quarter sleeve belly shirt, and a little tee with no back that said princess, for tops.   
  
She tried on a bunch of combinations.   
  
The dark, dark blue flares with her a baby blue back-less tank, they were a little heavy and were uncomfortable on her sore leg, and also showed that she has cuts and bruises going all the way up her arm.   
  
Her silk skirt with her quarter sleeve belly shirt, another bad choice this showed her leg and other bruised areas perfectly.   
  
And many other combinations, but what they both decided on for the party were Usa's very, very pale pink big bell corduroy hip huggers and, her cadet blue small backs-less tee that showed off her small stomach, with a pair of light blue platform sneakers. The pants covered her leg and were not uncomfortable for her. The shirt only showed a little of her arm, as well as back injuries.   
  
Now with a little over 25 minutes left Minako decide to do her friends hair. Usa kneeled down in front of Minako, as she started to take out her signature buns and brush her long hair "I knew you had long hair but kami sama girl." She had an idea, she brushed her friends hair in front of her face making the small girl look like cousin it. Then she parted it leaving one side on her friends face covering her scars. Then she took the rest back and french-braided the long hair, once the braid got a little past her neck she put an elastic in it to keep the braid from coming undone and left the rest loose. Then with that she was done.   
  
Her hair was done differently and she wore clothes she never would have worn on her own. Once they had finished they started to head out of Usa's room and down stairs. But before she left Usa grabbed 3 roses. And brought them down stairs with her. She went in the kitchen and took a small knife and carefully removed the thorns from all three flowers. And cut two of the roses shorter. She stuck one in her braid and one in Minako's bow that held her hair up. Then they grabbed their coats and head out the door.   



	14. Hidden : The Party

I don't own sailor moon or any other characters from this show or others, Standard disclaimers.  
  
Usagi and Minako walked to the party and Usa intended to talk to Mamoru  
  
  
The Party  
They started out into the cool night, talking gossiping as they walked to the party. Minako tried once more to casually bring up the red roses. "Who are they from. Come on you can tell me I promise I won't tell anybody. Are they from Tai." Shocked at what her friend suggested she quickly retaliated "NO!" Her friend got the hint that the roses or Tai were a touchy subject. So she dropped it, but not before asking one more question. "Who are you going to give that rose to?" Usagi simple answered "I think my prince." She blushed and quietly smiled at the remark she just made.  
  
They continued to talk. Minako there is something I want to tell you Tai and I broke up, she didn't react because she was ecstatic, but she wasn't sure how Usa felt about it. She had a little smile on her face that slowly grew she took it as a cue it was a good thing, I'm so happy for you. "Wait one sec, you're in love I can tell. But with whom?" Usa wasn't going to answer, but her bright red blush proved Minako correct.   
  
In no time they found them selves in front of a big light, light blue house. It could have been a mansion but not quite. As they walked up to the door.   
  
They heard a familiar voice yelling "Usa, Minako" the two girls turned around and saw that Motoki was running up from behind them. They stopped and waved to him as he caught up to them. When he did he gave Usa a big hug she wasn't sure why exactly. " "Save me a dance" he mumbled to her, before he turned to grab Minako and give her a passionate kiss that made Usagi blush. "I guess I'll forgive you," she said coyly. After Minako and Motoki were done cleaning each other's teeth all three of them walked into the home.   
  
It had a very nice inside. It had 10 rooms the party happened primarily in three rooms one-room only slow songs were played (we'll call it room A), another played Techno, SKA, hip-hop (we'll call it room B), and the third room played it all (We'll call that one room C). And there were rooms attached to each room for sitting, ralaxin', hangin' out with your friends. For the first 45 minutes of the party before people came and it got started the trio was in room C.   
  
About an hour into the party Minako lead Usa and Motoki to the guestroom off to the side of room A. "Hi guys" Minako yelled to a group of girls. She was holding Motoki's hand and Usa was hiding behind him, girls I want you to meet Motoki, and my dear friend Usagi. She took her hand off Motoki's wrist and grabbed the pretty young girl with he rose in hand and from behind Motoki. Motoki, and Usa I want you to meet the girls Ami, Rei, Mokoto. We've meet Matoki voiced up. She was at the arcade the other day.  
  
Ami was the smartest girl in school she had short blue hair, Rei went to a completely different school she was nice but had a fiery temper, with beautiful long raven hair. And Mokoto was incredible tall and had pretty medium length light brown hair in a ponytail. "Nice to meet all of you." She said shyly. "Nice to meet you too. We've heard so much about you from Minako." Usa blushed. "I wanted you to meet them" Minako exclaimed "so we could maybe all be friends and hang out. I hope you don't mind"  
  
At that moment Usagi saw the reason she came to the party. Mamoru had just walked into the house and his back was to her. He appeared to be with a group of girls in their early 20's, and guy who she couldn't recognize he looked shadowed. Unconsciously, she excused herself from the small group, she was conversing with. As she slowly started walking towards Mamoru with the rose tightly gripped in her hands. She got over to him and she held the rose out in front of her heart, which was by now racing at the sight of Mamoru. She lifted her hand up in the air to tap him on the shoulder, when she heard him say "Odango Atama" as he turned around. She had a small grin on her face as he turned around but she noticed he had been holding the hand of one of the girls. He looked at her and asked her what she wanted. She could sense something wasn't right in his eyes. Almost like all he had written was a cruel joke. Felling foolish and stupid for falling in love with him.  
  
She felt tears welling in her eyes, she dropped the rose to the ground and ran, ran as fast as she could. She found a room where no one else was.   
  
Mamoru realized, by the look in her eyes as she ran that she liked him back as he bent down and picked up the rose. He felt bad for his moment of cloudy judgement. He can't believe he ever thought she was back with Tai, That conniving cretin.   
  
He searched around for Usa and couldn't find her he found his friend Motoki. "Hey" he said really rather uninterested in the answer. "Have you seen Usa?" Not since she left us about ten minutes ago. "Ok" "Why?" Motoki asked with concern. "No reason if you see her, tell her to please find me." And barely finishing talking to Motoki, Mamoru ran off. He felt concerned so he excused himself from the smaller group of girls.  
  
Usagi was sitting alone on a bed. She was upset, angry, and hurt. She just put her head in her hands and started to cry. She felt someone behind her but she just thought it was nerves.   
  
She heard a dark voice come from behind her. "You look sexy tonight, why didn't you ever look like that for me. Your boy toy Mamoru's not here now to save you from what you have coming. Terrorized by fear she wasn't able to move, speak or even think of anything besides what he had just said to her. She finally felt herself go to move when he lunged at her pinning her to the bed. He tried to feel her body as he held her. But her squirming made that very difficult. He managed to get his pants undone. But as he was trying to undo hers, she used all her strength to kick upwards hoping to get some sensitive area. She was successful but not in getting him to move she just made him furious. He grabbed both of her wrists with one hand leaving one hand free to grope her petite frame. She didn't realize at first she was talking or more like shouting, till she felt a swift hand on her face.  
  
Mamoru was walking down the halls hoping to hear or see Usako, but nothing. He walked by one door that was shut and heard mumbling. But upon closer examination he thought it sounded like a couple trying to get some privacy. As he was about to walk away he suddenly heard a familiar scream. He barged into the room and saw Tai laying over a girl with his pants around his knees, one of his hands holding the girl's small wrists down and his other hand was feeling the girl all over. He rushed closer and saw Usako lying on the bed with her eyes shut. He ran at Tai pushing him into the wall. Usagi felt the pressure leaving her body and saw two men fighting.   
  
When she saw that she was freed she stumbled up off the bed and ran. She whizzed past Motoki not even acknowledging him. Rather than run after her, he ran to where she came from to see Mamoru and Tai fighting if you even want to call it that.   
  
Tai was no match for an enraged Mamoru. "If you ever try to hurt her again.." He didn't finish. Motoki ran in and tried to help Mamoru but by the time Motoki got there Tai was severely beaten up and unconscious. Mamoru escorted me out of the room where he locked the door and placed a chair in front of it to ensure he didn't get out.   
  
Mamoru frantically asked Motoki where Usako was, He didn't know seeing as how he came to help Mamoru. Mamoru and Motoki ran to the table where the girls still where and demanded to know where Usako was. They didn't know and were confused as to why they wanted to know so badly. Mamoru ran out of the room and Motoki followed the girls followed what was wrong. Motoki explained to the girls what happened at least by his account.   
  
They split up into three groups in a sense. Minako, Ami, and Rei. Motoki, and Makoto. And Mamoru was by himself. They looked everywhere even her house but she was no where.   
  
Suddenly Mamoru got a feeling he went to his spot in the park. He walked slowly in case she was hiding somewhere wanting to be alone.   
  
He came upon a girl standing by the edge of a pond. He realized how beautiful she looked tonight. Her back was to him so he carefully walked up to the girl. From behind she was wearing a back-less blue T-shirt showing her shapely and defined back, and pale pink pants that hugged her hips perfectly making her look even more beautiful and shapely then she was. His heart broke he could feel how all alone and abandoned she felt.   
  
  



	15. Hidden : Facing us

I don't own sailor moon or any other characters from this show or others. Standard disclaimers.  
  
There was a party that Usa went to and she planned on telling Mamoru she loved him but things didn't quite work out and, she ran out of the house. When we left everyone was looking for her but couldn't find Usa. But Mamoru had a feeling where she was.  
  
  
Facing Love  
  
Go away Mamoru she sobbed. You made yourself clear, and so did Tai. No one can love me. I'm either an object or just someone's cruel joke. She has her arms crossed in front of her chest and, She was rocking. What killed her is she actually let herself believe Mamoru's note.   
  
"And the flowers were a nice touch" She stated sarcastically. "A little expensive I'd imagine." "Please Mamoru just leave before you say anything to me. You had your fun I fell for you now you can have a laugh with your friends."  
  
Mamoru just stood there stunned. "I can't believe you." She looked up at him her tear drenched face in shock. I came looking for you doesn't that count for something with you. I sent you 28 roses, I poured my heart out to you in that note, and I protected you from Tai twice. I l- lo-l- love you.   
  
She stopped rocking and stood perfectly still. Mamoru had turned to leave. Usagi slowly got up from where she was sitting and walked towards him as he walked away. Soon she was running towards him, she ran till she was right behind him.   
  
"I know you don't want to let yourself like me. You think I'm too immature, I've been through too much and you'd feel like you were taking advantage of me. I'm very happy you came after me, besides Minako no one would even notice I'm gone." She sighed, "I loved the roses and, I really like you, which is why I tried to give you a rose tonight. To attempt to show you how I felt. But you didn't want to know, plus you were with that girl, so I ran away from you then, just like I always have. Because I've always really cared for you but I've only been Odango Atama to you, then suddenly after you find out my boyfriends physically, verbally, and sexually abusive. You decide you might like me. Or maybe I'm just a charity case to you. Well I don't need your pity." Tears flowed like rivers. After saying what she had to she took off running again.  
  
But, Mamoru just walked off. Thinking about all she had just told him. It was almost all true. He stood there in silence thinking to himself. 'I want to protect her, but is she right, is she worth all the trouble she causes.' 'But it's not her fault she didn't bring this on me I did when I first got involved.' A part of him said. 'But you gave her 28 roses' another part of him retorted. 'Ya but you call her Odango Atama.' The other half reprised. 'You told her you loved her and wrote her a declaration of love.' But then the other side 'At the party you hurt her and made her think you could care less.   
  
It was decided Mamoru loved Usako and he'd fight to get her back. Or just get her which ever it would be if you never had them, anyway. "I LOVE YOU USAKO" I hope you hear me he yelled. In a confidant and unwavering voice. "I'm not giving up till you forgive me and love me again I know you did!" He yelled again.   
  
He ran back in the direction that she had went in and noticed a girl curled up on the bench. He backed up and explored her closer she was weeping quietly. He gentle sat down next to the girl and put his arms around her. She felt Mamoru's strong arms around her, she looked up and through blurred eyes she saw stormy eyes looking down at her.  
  
She tried to get up and leave. But his strong arms held her in place. She was looking away as to not make contact with his tortured blue eyes. She didn't want to see the truth, admit that she might possibly be in love with this handsome, intelligent, funny older man. He was finding her unwillingness to cooperate amusing. He could sense what she was fighting with. Now he knew what Minako meant. 'She must of known that Usako had feelings for me.' He thought to him self.   
  
Mamoru finally took action he grabbed her chin and looked her in the eyes. There was nothing she could do now. She was staring into his stormy blue eyes and she couldn't turn away. He spoke softly to her. Usako, I really do love you. I've loved you since that first day you fell on me. I just thought you'd think I was to old for you. Being 3 years older than you are. All I've ever wanted to do is hold you in my arms and protect you. You've been everything to me. I want to keep you in my life Usa even if you don't love me. I hope you'll stay around.   
  
Usa had since started crying again. (Trying to hold in tears, which was not her strong suit.) Mamoru wiped the new tears away and looked at his dear Usa. She looked back up into his eyes. Feeling, safe, warm, and loved. She smiled shyly then put her arms around Mamoru's neck and hugged him nearly knocking him off the bench. But he gladly returned the hug. Unwillingly he let her go.  
  
"I'm so happy I've had strong feelings for you for such a long time. I figured you couldn't love or, have any feelings in that case for a 17-year-old girl." She sighed "I got your flowers and I thought I knew who It was, you knew my past and present and you're still here next to me." She took his hand in her tiny one and kissed in gentle. Then looked up at Mamoru with tears brimming her delicate eyes.   
  
"We'd better go meet everyone." Mamoru interjected nervously. She nodded her head agreeable, and flashed him a sweet smile. They both stood up and started to walk out of the park. Usagi stopped stretched on her tip toes and put her arms around Mamoru's neck giving him an affectionate hug. Also placing a kiss on his cheek.   
  
He lightly blushed and took Usako's hand. They walked together and enjoyed the complete silence of each other's company.   
  
Until Usa asked where Minako would be? He said "everyone was going to back at the party after a half an hour, if they didn't find you. Everyone was out looking for you, not just Minako and myself, Ami, Rei, makoto, and Motoki."   
  
"Oh, Wow" Usa said in an uneasy tone. "You don't have to worry Tai shouldn't bother you. If he tries to he'll have a problem with me." Usagi blushed and turned a bright shade of red. Seeing this Mamoru grabbed her in his arms and swung her around. She giggled which caused Mamoru to let out a big smile for the first time. They both continued walking. There arms intertwined with each other, not wanting to let go.  
  
Eventually they ended up at the party. They walked in the building it seemed like the party was just really getting started, even though it had now been going on for a few hours. People were dancing everywhere, Having fun.  
  
I know this chapter was kind of short but if I combined it with the last one it would be really long. Well I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.   



	16. Hidden : Party games, their love reveal...

I don't own sailor moon or any other characters from this show or others. Standard disclaimers.  
  
  
  
Party games   
Mamoru, and Usagi walked around for a while looking for their friends. Suddenly Usa saw a blue haired girl, and called out her name. "Ami" she yelled. Ami turned to see who was calling her, her face lit up when she saw Usa. "We've looked everywhere for you where were you?" "I just needed some time alone. But I'm found now." "And you always will be." Mamoru whispered in her ear. "Where's Minako?" She's sitting down over there she's so worried about you, why don't you go see her?" "Thanks I will." "Mamoru would you like to dance while she sees Minako?" she asked confidently. "Uh, no thanks I'm here with my girlfriend and we just got together and I want to spend every minute with her once I find her." Noticing Usako's disappearing in the crowd. "I'm sorry" "That's ok," she said shyly. She said as he ran off.  
  
Mamoru ran and caught up to Usa. She paused before approaching, turning to Mamoru, "I heard what you said to Ami, that's so sweet but you can dance with her if you want." "There's only one girl I want" he replied. She giggled. "You want to wait till Ami or someone brings up your girlfriend?" She asked. "Sure. But it's going to be hard to keep my hands and eyes off you." She smiled, and then went over to Minako. Her back was towards Usa. But Rei and Mokoto's eyes went wide and a big smile came over their faces. Then, Motoki looked to see what they were looking at and when he did, he jumped out of his seat and grabbed her. "I was so scared for you." He actually had tears in his eyes. Minako wondering what the heck was going on turned around to see whom that was Motoki was hugging. Minako's eyes went wide as she hugged her blonde friend. Minako couldn't control herself. She nearly crushed Usagi. Minako sat Usagi down and she sat down besides her. "Daijai bu?" "I wasn't doin' to well for a while there but." Ami cut her off. "Mamoru where's your girlfriend I want to meet her and tell her how lucky she is."  
  
Everyone moved his or her attention from Usa to Mamoru. Except Minako, she noticed a small smile on her face. Minako grabbed her hand and said, "I'm so happy for you." Minako chimed in "who wants to go to the slow dance room, Motoki I wanna dance with you." "But I want to meet my." But, Minako dragging him away cut him off.   
  
Mamoru and Usa were standing together trying to think of a clever way to break the news. Ami asked him to dance again just till his girlfriend came back. At that Usa yelled "sorry" and grabbed Mamoru's wrist and ran. They got on the dance floor and he spun her and pulled her close. "I feel kind of bad at what I just did, she just wanted to dance." "If you really want me to dance with her I will." "Just the rest of this song." "Ok, for you I will." He gentle kissed Usako's hand before he left her side. He went over and talked to Ami, "Ami would you like to finish this song with me?" "Sure" she blushed. "I thought you had to see your girlfriend." "I did She wanted me to dance with you."  
  
Usagi went and sat with Rei, and mokoto. Hi you two are you having a good time. "A pretty good one actually." They replied. I'm glad. "Oh hey Usagi, I'm sorry about what happened with Tai." Rei said. "That's rough Mokoto chimed." "Uh, thanks." "Good the slow songs ending. I'm going to go dance." "You guys want to come?" "Sure." "Want to get the others? we can all go into room C."  
  
"Hey you guys come on we'll go to the mix room." She commanded in a sweet voice. Everyone followed Usagi, no one more closely than Mamoru. They all got on the floor, dancing to some songs for an hour or two, and then a slow song came on. Motoki danced with Minako, Rei asked some one to dance. So did Mokoto. Ami was going to ask Mamoru again but him and Usagi already were dancing. He held her close by the waist and rested his chin lightly on her forehead. They didn't notice but all their friends were looking at them in shock, except of coarse Minako. They were shocked that they were being so civil. Usa caught Minako's eye she mouthed to Minako you can tell Motoki. She put a huge grin on her face. Minako whispered into Motoki's ear "I know who Mamoru's girlfriend is." She said very slyly. "Who," Motoki practically yelled. He's dancing with her." Motoki looked at Mamoru and Usa in surprise.   
  
"Motoki knows now" Usa whispered. "Huh, how." "I told Minako she could tell him." "How did she know?" she just did. "Is that ok with you" she asked with a pout on her face. That pout could kill. "Of coarse he said." With a big beautiful grin on his face. That means I can kiss you now she said teasingly. He leaned down and very delicately kissed her soft lips. It felt so right kissing this beautiful angel. They opened their eyes and looked at each other and just smiled as they pulled each other close.   
  
They danced peacefully till Usagi got tense and her features hardened. Mamoru noticed the change in Usako. He noticed that she was still and was staring. Mamoru quite confused by her change turned around and, was shocked at what he saw. Tai was coming up behind them.   
  
Mamoru quickly stepped in front of Usako, to try to protect her from Tai's advances. He took another step forward, before he spoke. "Agi, I don't worry I want to apologize. Just listen don't react after I speak I'll be gone. I truly do love you. You've been my world the past few months. I know I haven't showed it lately but it true. I've just let jealousy get the best of me. It's just seeing you fall in love with Mamoru. But deep down I know you two were meant to be. I love you, and wish you happiness.   
  
As if in defeat he put his hand up to shake his competitors hand. But as he had expected his hand wasn't taken, so he turned and walked away. All eyes were on Usa. She pulled on Mamoru's shirt and dragged with her. "I want you to accept his apology" she scolded. "Tai" she yelled. As she dragged Mamoru up to him. "I just want you to know it will take me a long time to heal from the physical and emotional scars you've brutally inflicted on me. But you're apology meant a lot to me." Tai looked surprised at her sincerity. As he saw Mamoru's hand come him to shake his. He shook it silently trying to get in a fight as he grabbed his hand and attempted to squeeze his hand. But Mamoru didn't even seem to feel it. Tai felt a little embarrassed, and slunk away. Mamoru turned to face his lovely prize. Usa was looking at Tai with pity until she noticed Mamoru had his hands on her shoulders and was looking at her.   
  
Then the worried look was wiped from her face and she threw a big smile at Mamoru. He smiled as well, embracing Usa in his arms. They could feel the stares their friends were throwing their way. She blushed and turned to face her friends. They were all staring at her.   
  
"Uh, well you see, uh" She mumbled. Mamoru interrupted "Well Ami, and you guys I want you to meet my girlfriend. Usagi meet everyone." She looked up at him with big eyes and smiled. He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Everyone looked at them and sighed then laughed.   
  
Ami went up to Usa, and kind of blushed, "you're really a nice person" she said to Usagi. Usa looked at her very confused. "I admit I was a little upset when you just grabbed him away to dance with him." She lowered her voice "But then he came over to me and told me his girlfriend asked him to dance with me that was really nice of you." Ami gave her a hug and whispered in her ear "you're lucky." Usa said out loud "I'm the lucky one."   
  
She turned to Mamoru and said I found my prince, and kissed him for the first time. She felt his, love, longing for her. And as they kissed time seemed to have stopped being in awe of their love. And she thought my long unknown prince, now known. I'll be free.  
  
  



End file.
